Life After Summer Bay
by Gypsy Nash
Summary: This is Going to be a Collection of stories of What Characters Lives were like after moving away from Summer Bay.
1. Chapter 1 Chloe's Story

**Life After Summer Bay**

**Chloe** had moved to The City The Month before. **She** was looking through The Help Wanted Ads in The Paper When **She** sees one that is worht taking a closer look at.

The Ad reads

**Wanted**

**Part-Time Sales Clerck **

**Maximum 30 Hours a Week. **

**Applications available at D & D Industries Offices**

**120 Bay Street**

**Sydney. **

**She looks at Her watch** and says to Herselfthere's still time to pick it up today.

**She goes across The Hall and knocks on a door and Older Woman opens the door.** Oh Hello Dear is there something wrong? No but **I** was wondering if **You** could keep **Olivia** for a little while this afternoon? Of course Dear, may **I** ask where **You** are going? **I** finally found and ad for a job that **I** am qualified for. **I** need to go pick up an application.

That's so nice well **You** just bring **Olivia** over here when **You're **ready to go. Oh** I** thought that you could keep **Her** at my place **Mrs. Kearns**. Oh **I** thought that You knew that My Grandchildren are spending the day with Me so it would be better for **Olivia** to come here.

Oh **You** must have your hands full; I'll just take **Olivia** with me. Don't be silly one more won't make any difference and **You** can't take **Her** with You. You might not get the job.

**I **am only going to pick up an application not for an interview. It doesn't matter Dear first Impressions are everything and like **I **said one more won't make any difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life After Summer Bay**

**One Week Later**

Chloe is waiting outside an office waiting to go in for an interview; when a Man approaches Her and says Will You come with Me please. He leads Her down the hall to an Office; He opens the door and says In here please.

Chloe says What is this all about? A Woman steps out of the office and says It's alright he's not coming in. She turns to The Man; Thank You Doug, You can go back to work now. She turns back to Chloe and says I'm sorry if He scared You but I wanted to Interview You separately.

They walk into the office and Chloe asks Can I ask why? The Woman says Perhaps I should introduce Myself first. My name is Daphne Fraser and I am one half of D&D Industries.

Is Diana behind this? Because I know for a fact that You are not who You are claiming to be. Daphne looks puzzled Oh how do You know that? Because The real Daphne Fraser died 3 Years ago in a Plane Crash.

* * *

Did Diana tell You that? Chloe says No of course not. Daphne says Then it had to have been Laclan or James who told You that & my guess would be the former rather than the latter. 

Chloe says Do You have any way of proving You are who You say? Daphne says Yes. What is this Proof? Daphne says We have several mutal friends in common. Chloe says Like Who?

Daphne says Rebecca Fisher for one. Chloe says And She can prove Your Identity? Daphne says Yes I can call Her right now if You like. Chloe says That would be rather difficult. Why is that? Chloe says Because as We speak Rebecca and Her Husband are thousands of miles from here in The Middle of The Ocean.

Daphne says The Last I heard Rebecca was living Summer Bay working as a Teacher. Chloe says Do You have someone else who can vouch for You? Daphne says James. Chloe says James thinks You're dead. Daphne says He does?

* * *

Yes. Daphne says Then I guess Danny and I had better do something about that. Just then a Man walks into The room and says About what? Daphne walks over to Him; Daniel I know now why Jamie hasn't kept in touch with Us. 

Daniel says Why? Diana has led Him to believe that we are dead. She turns to Chloe and says It is both of Us is it not or is it just Me? Chloe says As far as James knows The two of and Your Children all died in a Plane Crash.

Daniel says I'll kill that Bitch. Daphne says It wouldn't do any good as I don'tthink She was ever living in the first place. Daniel says You're probably right. He walks over to Chloe and says So You're the Girl that married Dufus.

Chloe says Who? Daphne says He means James. Oh right I should have guessed that. Daniel says How soon can You get James here? Chloe says He's coming tomorrow. Daphne says I thought that The Two of You were divorced? Chloe says He's coming to see Olivia. Daphne says Oh of Course. Sorry.

* * *

Chloe says I don't mean to be rude but I thought that I was here for an interview for a Job. If You aren't going to hire me ; please just say so. Daphne says We aren't going to give You the Job You applied for but We have another position for You if You are interested? 

Chloe says I am not a Charity case. It's a Legitimate job. Daphne says You don't have to scream it at Her Danny; I don't blame Her for thinking that way. Daniel says Sorry I yelled but We aren't giving You The Job because You used to be Married to James or not for The Reasons You think. What does that Mean? Daphne says What He means is that The Fact You were married to James isn't the the only reason We are giving You The Job.

Chloe says What does My Marriage to James have to do with this Job? Daphne says We know that Diana objected to You marrying James and You did any way so that tell Us You have no loyalties towards Her. Chloe says I don't. Daniel says That Means You're accepting the Job. Daphne says Will You accept it?

Chloe says Am I allowed to know what The Position is? Daphne says Oh of Course; You would be a Personal Assistant to both Daniel and Myself.

* * *

Daniel says It wouldn't just be for D & D Industries. Chloe says You own another Company? Daphne says Danny has another Company that's His Solely. Daniel says If it's to much We can limit it to just D & D Industries. 

Chloe says The only reason I asked was because I was only looking for part-time work as I am a full-time Uni Student and I want to have time to spend with Olivia. Daphne says Can I ask what You are Majoring in? Chloe says I uh haven't chosen My Major yet.

Daniel says You took a Couple of Years off after High School? Chloe says Ah yeah that's it. Daphne looks at Chloe suspiciously and says How Old are You? Chloe blushes and mumbles Twenty. Daniel says Try again. Chloe says I'm 20. Daniel says Do You have proof of that. Daphne says Be Nice Danny.

Chloe says I could show You My Birth Certificate if You wont take me at My word. Daphne says He's Just teasing You Chloe of course we believe You don't We Danny. Daniel ignores Daphne and says The way You answered I have to wonder if You're not only Eighteen.

* * *

Daphne says Just ignore Him. Daniel says She blushed when She answered Us. Daphne says Maybe She blushed because She might think that We think that She was too Young for James. Daniel says Oh I hadn't thought of that We aren't shocked by the fact that You're Younger than James. Daphne says Seven Years is Nothing I'm Seven and Half Years Younger than Danny. Daniel says It's Six and Six and half Years. 

Are You sure because I could have sworn that Old James was older than Me. Daniel says No You're the old one. Chloe says Would You like Me to leave? Daphne says No it's okay We'll behave. I guess that We should mention that Child Care is One of The benefits of Your Job.

Chloe looks at Daniel and says Are You sure that isn't The Job? Daniel says Ouch. Daphne says I knew I liked You. Chloe says I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Daniel says Don't worry about it. Daphne says He deserved it.

* * *

Chloe says I have already made arrangements for Child Care. Daniel says How much a part do You want Diana to have in Olivia's life? Chloe says A little as possible. Daniel says Then accept the child care. 

Daphne says Maybe You would like some time to think over The Job offer. Daniel says Of course take a few days to think everything over before You give us an answer. Chloe says I would like to know what The Job entails. Daphne picks a folder up off The Desk and hands it Chloe; Everything is in here if You have any questions we have included our work, mobile and home numbers as well as our Home address.

Chloe says How long do I have to decide? Daniel says I'm hoping You will give us an answer before James get's here. Chloe says If I decide to take The Job James won't be able to do anything about ti. Daphne says How do You know? Chloe says I know because I won't let Him.

* * *

**Authors Note:I own The Characters of Daphne, Daniel and Doug. All others are Properety of Home and Away and Seven Network.**

**Thank You to Kat-Girl-1987 for Your kind words and suggestions.**


End file.
